¿sabrias guardar un secreto?
by sarck0fag0s
Summary: ACTUALIZADA CAPITULO 5: xana ya lanzo su primera ataque sobre la escuela que evitara que a le Grand se le salga las cosas de las manos, una palabra Aelita... code lyoko no me pertenece
1. capitulo 1

Hola a todos los que leen esto, de un principio digo que Code Lyoko no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni sus lugares solo los estoy tomando prestados, eso si los personajes que yo invente me perteneces para que sepan, escribo esto nada mas que para entretenerme y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten leyendo.

Se supone que se estrenara junto a la segunda temporada de la serie un especial que trata de como empezó todo, esta fanfic hace mas o menos eso pero a mi propia manera con los personajes conocidos y otros inventado por mi, junto a teorías sobre detalles de la serie que nunca son debidamente explicados, todo esto sumado a una buena cuota de ficción. Esto es completamente inventado por mi y no es traducción de alguna otra fanfic que trate de lo mismo en la misma serie.

* * *

"SABRÍAS GUARDAR UN SECRETO"

Capitulo 1

La noche era oscura en la solitaria fabrica, nada parecía moverse, pero no era así, el ascensor si se movía llevaba a alguien hasta el nivel inferior. Aland le Grand aun no podía irse tenia que arreglar un ultimo detalle, poner en estasis la conciencia de XANA solo después escaparía.

El ascensor llego hasta abajo y la puerta se habría, la maquina apareció desde el suelo iluminándolo todo. Espero unos segundos dentro del elevador sin decir nada, le asustaba esa cosa ya no la miraba como antes "como puede ser su culpa? es solo una maquina nada mas" pensaba él. Respiro profundo se calmo y entro en la sala, se acerco y abrió el panel del swich de poder, oprimo un botón escondido en un extremo y un segundo panel apareció justo al lado del primero, tenia una pantalla y números, programo 360 días de "estasis", "eso debía ser suficiente tiempo" penso, planeaba regresar para entonces también esperaba tener la solución de lo ocurrido, cerro los dos paneles y se sumergió la machina otra vez después de escuchar _"modo_ _estasis activo: 360 días confirmado" _por la vos sintética de la computadora, esto lo dejo mas tranquilo.

Entro en le elevador y salió de la fabrica, antes de irse la miro por ultima vez, aun le costaba creer que tantas personas murieran por algo que al principio pareció tan inocente e insignificante. Acabada esta meditación reviso por ultima vez sus documentos para ver si todo estaba en orden y se fue.

------------------------------------------------ 355 días después------------------------------------------------------

---- en la secundaria Kadic, específicamente en la habitación de Ulrich y Odd.

Ulrich: ya terminaste?.

Odd arreglándose el pelo: no todavía, dame un minuto mas.

Ulrich: termina pronto quieres, llegaremos tarde al desayuno.

Odd: no me apures o quedara mal mi nuevo peinado.

Ulrich: tu nuevo peinado!… esto es en serio verdad.

Odd: claro que es en serio, este año voy sorprender a las chicas.

Ulrich en tono sarcástico: si quieres sorprender porque no simplemente usas la tapa del inodoro como collar, eso si que las impresionaría.

Odd: ja ja que gracioso, dedícate a comediante y déjame en paz, yo se lo que hago. Para que sepas la imagen es importante.

Ulrich: a mi no me importa ni la imagen ni lo que piensen de eso los demás.

Odd burlándose: claro!, olvidaba que eres Sir Ulrich Casanova el galán de la escuela. Madura!!!

Ulrich: pero que sensible, que paso te levantaste con el pie equivocado o será que ese gel ya te afecto el cerebro di Caprio.

Odd: cállate, además ya termine. Que te parece?

Ulrich contempla escéptico y en silencio el nuevo peinado puntiagudo de su amigo.

Odd: no te emociones tanto!

Ulrich: que te puedo decir Odd es algo tan como TU. No se si impresionará pero de que llamara la atención si que lo hará.

Odd: en fin, este nuevo peinado no es lo único nuevo este año, planeo otras cosas.

Ulrich: como que?

Odd: traeré a Kiwi a la escuela.

Ulrich: tu perro?.

Odd: así es el mismo Kiwi.

Ulrich: que no es contra el reglamento tener animales aquí.

Odd: que pesado, Jim ni cuenta se dará tiene grasa en el cerebro… ja ja ja

Ulrich: tienes razón pero yo que tu no me confiaría demasiado.

Odd: oye será divertido en serio, incluso podría servir para hacer bromas que tal eh.

Ulrich: no lo se… el desayuno!!!

Odd: lo perderemos!!!

Ulrich: apúrate, tu estúpida conversación nos entretuvo. Ya vamos!!!

Ambos salieron de la habitación corriendo para no perder el desayuno que según supieron incluirá wafles. Ya en el comedor se encontraron con el resto de los del equipo de fútbol y con ellos se sentaron a comer. Como imaginaran el nuevo peinado de Odd era el centro de atención de todos, resultaba llamativo el pelo puntiagudo y esa mancha púrpura en el frente le daba un estilo único, algo que todos dijeran "solo Odd haría eso". No tan lejos en otra mesa sentado un chico desayunaba solo, se trataba del tímido de Jeremie tenia ojeras por trabajar en su computadora toda la noche, algo que le gustaba era hacer programas de computadora, se trata de un muchacho agradable y simpático pero no de muchos amigos. En la mesa del lado sin prestar atención a Jeremy desayunaba junto con a sus amigas la auto-nombrada diva de la escuela Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas, ella estaba mirando a Ulrich sin que nadie se diera cuenta, desde hace tiempo le interesaba pero aun no se atrevía a decirle, ni su amigas lo sabían. Pero como nada pasa completamente sin que se sepa, Odd sentado junto a Ulrich se percato de que miraban en su dirección.

Odd: Ulrich.

Ulrich: que?

Odd con vos maliciosa: Sissi te esta mirando fíjate.

Ulrich: es mentira.

Odd: no es verdad.

Ulrich mirando a Sissi quien a su vez esquiva la mirada: creo si es verdad

Odd: no te dije que eres un galán o lo olvidaste

Ulrich: si claro

Odd: acércate habla con ella

Ulrich: no gracias no me gusta

Odd: no te gusta, y como diablos te gustan?

Ulrich: no te lo diré?

Odd: ya se, no te gusta… por que ya estas enamorado verdad!

Ulrich tapándole la boca a su amigo: quieres callarte.

Odd soltándose de Ulrich: entonces es verdad, vamos dime quien es la conozco si quiera?, confía en mi para algo son los amigos.

Ulrich murmurando: es Yumi.

Odd: quien?

Ulrich todavía murmurando: es Yumi, pedazo de tonto.

Odd con sarcasmo: la chica japonesa.

Ulrich: si ella, y me harías un gran favor si te quedas callado.

Odd: esta bien y que con Sissi.

Ulrich: con ella nada, y ya vamos.

Ambos partieron del comedor Sissi aun miraba de reojo a Ulrich pero el ni la noto, Jeremy por casualidad escucho parte de la conversación cuando se paro a dejar su bandeja y se sorprendió que a Ulrich le gustara Yumi no se lo esperaba.

Finalmente llegaron al salón de ciencias la primera clase del día con el profesor Ricardo Ramírez, el estaba escribiendo algo en su laptop pero dejo de hacerlo tan pronto entro Jeremy.

Sr. Ramírez apagando rápidamente la pantalla: buenos días.

Jeremy mirando la laptop: buenos días Sr. Ramírez esa es su nueva computadora.

Sr. Ramírez: si esta misma.

Jeremy: profesor cuando tendrá lista mi laptop.

Sr. Ramírez: aun no, todavía le estoy transfiriendo algunos programas ha esta computadora, cuando termine de hacerlo formateare esa laptop y será toda tuya, te la puedo pasar tal vez mañana.

Jeremy emocionado: mañana que bien en serio ya no puedo esperar para tener mi propia laptop.

Sr. Ramírez: que la disfrutes, tus compañeros siguen afuera diles entonces que entren por favor.

Jeremy: si profesor.

Todos entraron y tuvieron una clase de ciencias como solo el profesor Ramírez las puede hacer, y es que el maestro mas querido por los alumnos sabe hacer las clases entretenidas y al mismo tiempo didáctica cosa que realmente pocos saben hacer, pocos se aburren en su clase, hasta el distraído de Odd presta atención y no se duerme.

Para cuando las clases terminaron y todos estaban dormidos solamente Jim recorría la escuela hacia la ultima ronda antes de irse ha dormir, acabado eso apago las ultimas luces y se fue a su habitación a descansar, pero aun que no lo crean todavía quedaba alguien despierto había estado esperando el momento que Jim se durmiera para salir de su habitación, se deslizó en silencio por los pasillos y patio de la escuela hasta el edificio de calderas, ahí dentro abrió una oxidada puerta que daba a un túnel muy rústico, bajo por el túnel hasta llegar a las alcantarillas, de ahí hasta una escalera bajo un puente trepo a el y llego a la fabrica abandonada, bajo por un elevador que se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta dorada dígito la clave y entro. Trabajo con la supercalculadora la mayor parte de la madrugada intentando darle sentido a lo que no tenia, "flujo de tiempo negativo, programa automático de reversa temporal, como puede procesar datos y hacer programas estando en estasis?" pensaba "va contra el sistema, XANA debería hibernar no estar analizando datos físicos. Bernard tuvo razón debimos desactivarlo cuando tuvimos la opción, y ahora como diablo solucionare esto?, como evito otra catástrofe?". "mejor me apuro en esto, activando programa de solidificación: solidificando cápsula de tiempo" el dijo, inmediatamente el programa de solidificación envió al escáner los datos de la cápsula y este la materializo o mejor dicho la solidifico, bajo luego a mirar el resultado, la tomo y se la trago "con esto mi memoria no se perderá si el tiempo retrocede, una debiera ser suficiente pero por las dudas haré otras mas". Termino de hacer mas cápsulas, no muchas en realidad porque el programa de solidificación es lento, las guardo en un frasco y regreso a la escuela pensando "que curioso su sabor es dulce".

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de una mi primera fanfic espero que les haya gustado cualquier cosa que quieran decirme sobre ella nota, sugerencia, critica o insulto déjenla en los reviews. 


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Un nuevo día empieza y cada uno empieza con lo suyo y la primera clase es matemática. En el salón - habrá examen sorpresa- dice la profesora, seguida de lamentos de desaprobación de los alumnos en general. Odd le pregunta a Ulrich si estudio – si pero no para esto, maldición otra mala nota- le responde, inmediatamente la profesora reparte los papeles con las preguntas, en el salón se hace un silencio y todos empiezan a resolver los problemas matemáticos unos mas rápidos que otros, Jeremy sin ningún problema termina este examen antes que los demás si puedan ir en le segundo problema – excelente Jeremy tus respuestas son correctas, sale y espera afuera- dice la profesora – gracias maestra- dice Jeremy y luego sale. Odd estaba a mitad de un calculo cuando nota algo raro en realidad todos lo notan. Las luces del salón se encienden sin que nadie las prendiera, y comienzan a brillar mas y mas zumbando fuerte con mas ruido que un panal de abejas hasta que de pronto explotan con un fuerte trueno lanzando pedazos de vidrio para todos lados, los chico se tiran al suelo asustados y gritando la profesora trata de calmarlos pero es peor de lo que cree, paso lo mismo simultáneamente en todo el colegio. Hay gritos y confusión en todas partes hasta en la oficina del director explotaron cosas, convencido de que sea algo grave él ordena suspender todas las clases hasta arreglar el defecto.

En el laboratorio de ciencias el profesor Ramírez le enseñaba al curso de Yumi la química de las reacciones ácido base cuando de pronto todo exploto, trato de calmarlos pero su atención luego se fue a algo mas importante- fue una explosión o una sobrecarga en la línea, acaso Jimbo no la había mejorado, no hizo lo que le dije- de pronto presto atención a los enchufes eléctricos, todos estaban quemados - fue una sobrecarga sin duda- luego miro a fuera y noto que tiendas en otras calles seguían funcionado pero en la escuela no había energía ¿porque solo la escuela¿mejor reviso mas tarde la supercalculadora por las dudas- decidido esto saco a los alumnos del salón y les ordeno ir al patio donde todo el colegio ya se empezaba a reunir, hecho esto se fue. En el pasillo se encontró con Jeremy y este le pidió su laptop, pero el profesor Ramírez le dijo que mejor se la entregaría en la tarde aun no la tenia lista.

Mas tarde habiendo informado a los maestros y con todos los alumnos reunidos en el patio el director dijo que la falla eléctrica estaba siendo revisada y que por seguridad suspendería las clases por el resto del día, le pidió a los alumnos que se fueran a sus casas y que regresaran mañana cuando de seguro todo estaría normalizado. Ayudo a calmarlos del susto, y luego gritaron de alegría – ¡bakan todo el día libre-.

Poca mas tarde en la habitación de Ulrich y Odd.

Odd emocionado: excelente un día entero libre ¿qué puede ser mejor?

Ulrich¿qué harás?

Odd aun emocionado: pasarla jugando "Delta Assault" el mejor juego del ¡mundo¿y tu que harás?

Ulrich: entrenar.

Odd: que aburrido.

Ulrich molesto: eres un tonto por eso no sabes, además tengo que recuperar las horas de entrenamiento que he perdido por estar estudiando para el examen de física.

Odd: examen de esta tarde que se suspendió lo olvidaste.

Ulrich: si cierto, ya no vale la pena estudiar entonces mejor aprovecho.

Odd: toda la razón y de paso podemos pasar a jugar "Delta Assault", si quieres te enseño algo viejo amigo.

Ulrich: bueno pero después de entrenar.

Odd: O. K.!

Luego ambos salieron de la escuela rumbo al Gimnasio Kata lugar donde Ulrich ha estado entrenando los últimos meses artes marciales. Después de ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento Ulrich tomo la katana del gimnasio y se preparo. Odd lo miraba asombrado, sabia que practicaba estas cosas pero nunca lo vio hacerlas. Ulrich luego de relajarse y concentrarse un poco desenvaino la espada y comenzó una rutina de movimientos que debía repetir para servir de entrenamiento. Odd lo observo hasta que termino la rutina.

Odd: lindo pero eh… me explicarías que son todos esos movimientos.

Ulrich en actitud de enseñar: con gusto. Con la katana hay 4 movimientos básicos; desenfundar: para sacar la espada de su funda; golpear: es atacar con la espada; sacudir: se hace para sacar la sangre que quedo en la hoja del arma después del golpe…

Odd interrumpiendo: que asco¡¡guacala!

Ulrich: si para eso es, olvidaste que es un arma, no sirve para otra cosa.

- es un emblema del guerrero samurai y también un símbolo de autoridad en Japón - dijo una voz suave y femenina que Ulrich reconoció al instante.

Yumi: además son consideradas obras de arte por su diseño, no es solamente un arma.

Odd: eh… oye Ulrich ¿eso es verdad?

Ulrich muy sorprendido: he… he… si creo que… si es verdad.

Yumi: sabes mucho¿es tuya, mi familia tiene una también.

Odd: no es de él…

Ulrich algo ansioso: …es del gimnasio… e-el maestro me la presta porque me conoce.

Yumi: ha ya entiendo…yo no te conocía ¿desde cuando vienes acá?

Odd: como hace…

Ulrich ansioso: …vengo desde hace 6 meses pero solo los sábados.

Yumi: de veras yo también¿por qué no te había visto antes, yo vengo en la mañana.

Ulrich: eh es que yo vengo en la tarde debe ser por eso.

Yumi: sabes yo quería venir en la tarde pero a esa hora estudio.

Ulrich: que lastima si no… estaríamos juntos… aquí al mismo tiempo.

Yumi: cierto es mas cómodo venir en la tarde, es que odio madrugar.

Ulrich: mas cómodo juntos… en la tarde claro.

- es que mi amigo odia madrugar, por el dormiría hasta el medio día sabes- interrumpe Odd cansado de no participar en la conversación, así que continua y le dice – oye no terminaste la explicación –

Ulrich sorprendido: que cresta dices si la termine.

Odd: nop, no la terminaste.

Ulrich: para que sepas, YO era el que te estaba explicando, y estos seguro que la termine.

Yumiél chico ¿cómo se llama?…

- mi nombre es Odd y el se llama Ulrich – respondiéndole.

Yumi: soy Yumi gusto en conocerte… Odd tiene razón no terminaste tu explicación, dijiste que eran 4 movimientos pero solo explicaste 3 : desenfundar, golpear y sacudir te falto uno… Ulrich.

Ulrich repasando la explicación en su mente: si es verdad… me falto uno je je.

Yumi: y ¿cual es?

Ulrich: enfundar es simplemente devolver la espada a su funda… y esa es todo lo que tenia que contar.

Odd: cierto eso es todo… oye Yumi tu también eres de la escuela Kadic, creo haberte visto ahí.

Yumi: si estoy en 4° grado – como sea la cosa es que ella esta un grado arriba de el –

Ulrich¿practicas artes marciales también?

Yumi: si, me atrase un poco con mi practica, y creo como ustedes también vine a aprovechar el día libre que nos dieron.

Odd: hablando de eso ¿a donde iras después, Ulrich y yo iremos a los juego electrónicos¿quieres acompañarnos?

Yumi: si claro, me uno.

Odd: excelente pero ahora este campeón tiene que terminar de practicar.

Ulrich¡en realidad ya termine!

Yumi: que bien me ayudarías a practicar es que tengo que ponerme al día.

Ulrich contento: con mucho gusto te ayudo.

- vallamos ahí que no hay nadie – le dijo ella mientras caminaban hasta ese lugar, Odd les seguía con la vista pensando - me lo agradeces después viejo amigo -.

Ulrich y Yumi estuvieron practicando golpes, patadas y cosas por el estilo durante casi una hora hasta que se cansaron y el estomago de Odd les recordó que tenían que almorzar - que rico comida chatarra no esa porquería de la cafetería de la escuela - dijo el imprudente. Salieron, almorzaron y se pasaron conversando el resto de la mañana sobre casi cualquier cosa todas si la menor importancia. Ulrich se sentía obviamente atraído por la japonesa y Odd claramente lo notaba, pero y ella ¿lo notaba también- quizá sea su exótica forma de ser, o su madures, o sus ojos oscuros y profundos como la noche e igual de bellos – pensaba él cosas por el estilo al mirarla y escucharla – ¿pero tendría novio, no se de nadie de la escuela que este con ella, pero de otra parte quizá, de otra escuela, tengo que saberlo, y ¿como se lo pregunto? – cosas así el pensaba estaba decidido a saberlo – chicos vamos a jugar, antes que se nos pase – les dijo Odd para recordar lo de los jueguitos electrónicos de los que hablo, como Ulrich solamente hablaba con Yumi, Odd se estaba aburriendo así que los apuro, también pensaba – espero que hallan chicas lindas junta a la maquina de baile hoy, a ver si me hago el simpático con alguna –.


	3. capitulo 3

**code lyoko no me pertenece y bla bla bla... Para que sepan cambiemi estilo de escribir por unomejor, el otro era muy monotono.**

**AguaCristalina: aqui respondo tu review, sorry por no actualizarantes estaba escribiendo otras cosas que aun no publico incluyendo mi x-over CL-HP, espero que te guste este capitulo, en el siguiente aparece Aelita te lo aseguro.**

**Izumi-Kambara: aqui la historia continua**

* * *

Capitulo 3

De camino al salón de juegos Ulrich hizo lo que pudo para hablar con Yumi sobre cualquier cosa, no importa que fuera la idea era hablar y hablar , Odd esta sorprendido nunca se imagino a su amigo así de baboso por una chica.

Ulrich la katana es tu arma de elección la mía es un abanico.

¿un abanico- pregunto Odd -como lo puedes usar de arma.

es que tiene cuchillas escondidas- responde Ulrich demostrando de nuevo lo que sabe de armas orientales.

ah como sea miren ya llegamos.

El tan famoso salón de juegos estaba lleno maquinas de todas las clases nuevas y viejas, lo que uno quisiera en maquinas de juegos, pero a Odd solo le interesaba una "Delta Assaut" decía tener el máximo puntaje en este un juego de disparo con pistola en mano tipo "House of dead" y similares. Llegaron pero ya lo ocupaba un chico rubio de lentes, Jeremie también aprovecho este día libre parece.

oye- le grito Odd –¿puedo jugar también?.

si claro juega.

Odd no tardo en avanzar en el juego mientras que Jeremie perdió bastante rápido y le di su lugar a Yumi que no lo hizo mejor, también perdió y le toco a Ulrich que tampoco era bueno en esto así que perdió igual que ellos. Por otra parte Odd si conocía el juego, en su manos las pistolas de plástico parecían una extensión de su cuerpo mas que una parte de la maquina y rápidamente su talento llamo la atención de curiosos que se reunieron a ver como intentaba romper su propio récord.

miren eso nueve y tantos millones de puntos los hice yo mismo la semana pasada- fanfarroneaba Odd a unas asombradas chicas.

¿eso es cierto Ulrich?.

si Yumi el se la pasa jugando esto.

Mas allá una chica en una maquina de baile se percato que se le iba su "publico", se bajo de la maquina y noto con agrado un chico de cabello castaño conocido para ella.

_-es el, Ulrich, estoy segura, me acercare hoy tengo que hablarle- _pensaba mientras caminaba a hacia el.

hola ¿que ven- dijo Sissy inocentemente a Ulrich con objeto de empezar conversación, pero el no escucho.

es un juego de disparo en primera persona- respondió Yumi desde atrás.

¿tu quien eres¿quien te pregunto- contesto antipáticamente la chica morena.

pero que niña tan creída- dijo Yumi enfadada y con justa razón, esto ultimo si lo escucho Ulrich que se dio vuelta a mirar.

¿Yumi que pasa- dijo el.

nada solamente que…- dijo la japonesa pero la interrumpieron.

ah hola Ulrich… no espera encontrarte aquí- dijo Sissy hipócritamente, pero en el tono mas inocente que pudo.

ah hola Sissy… yo tampoco espera encontrarte aquí- dijo el.

hay que bueno oye ¿que harás después?

… ¿te importa?.

digo que si no planeabas hacer algo…

oye Ulrich lo logre- empezó a gritar Odd de alegría –rompí mi récord yuuuju!

excelente Odd, que bueno- y empezó entonces a conversar con el para no seguir hablando con la odiosa de Sissy.

no me ignores Ulrich…- dijo ella mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del castaño -…admítelo… te gusto.

que ridiculez dices, déjame tranquilo- dijo Ulrich zafándose violentamente de ella.

ya déjense los dos de esto- empezó a decir Yumi.

callate, y tu ¿quien diablos eres porque te metes en esto, no molestes.

mi nombre esYumisoy de tu escuela niñita, y el es mi amigo por eso me meto.

_-ya me considera su amigo, wau! que avance_- penso el chico al escucharla –ustedes déjense de pelear y Sissi no me molestes tu presencia me asfixia.

Sissi solo pudo mirarlo incrédula, así que lentamente se alejo lanzándole una mirada de odio a Yumi –y ella de donde salió¿desde cuando es su amiga- mascullaba para si misma.

ah… Ulrich que fue todo eso- le pregunta Odd.

solo la antipática del salón nada de que preocuparse- le dijo a su amigo teñido -Yumi perdón por eso, fue mi culpa debí verla venir, es que ellaes una pesada y bueno lo siento.

no fue tu culpa, ya me habían hablado de ella, pero nunca pense que realmente fuera así- le dijo la asiática ya calmada tras lo cual se formo un silencio un poco incomodo.

antipatica de primera- dijo Jeremie rompiendo el silencio.

tu lo has dicho Einstein, la reina de las antipáticas, wuajajajajaja- respondió Odd con su risa que contagio a los cuatro.

Después del salón de juegos decidieron ir de vuelta a la escuela Jeremie los acompaño pues tenia que recoger algo esa tarde, de paso Odd les pidió si lo acompañaban a buscar a su casa a kiwi su perro y hasta allá fueron los cuatro. Una ves allí Odd le pido a Jeremie, aprovechando que estaba ahí, que le revisara su computadora en el cuarto de arriba, el acepto hacerlo entendiendo el real motivo de la petición y tan pronto se fueron Ulrich y Yumi se quedaron solos.

s i l e n c i o i n c o m o d o -

_-piensa cerebro piensa, dile algo a ella, que no piense que eres tonto_-

¿el en serio llevara a su perro a la escuela- dijo finalmente Yumi acabando con el silencio.

_-demonios yo debí empezar a hablar_- si yo le dije que no era buena idea pero me insistió que Jim no lo encontraría.

Jim verdad, se volverá loco si lo averigua ja ja ja.

si ya me lo imagino ja ja ja…

En eso aparece Jeremie con Odd por la escalera –con eso tu PC debiera estar mas rápido, pero debes conseguir la tarjeta que te dije- hablaba Jeremie con Odd que ahora miraba maliciosamente a Ulrich.

chicos me extrañaron, pero apuesto que no se aburrieron…- a eso Jeremie le pego un codazo (sin que Yumi o Ulrich se dieran cuenta) al rubio desubicado para que se callara y no dijera nada tonto –_uf… y este genio de donde saco tanta confianza_- penso Odd

no para nada solo hablábamos solo eso- contesto Ulrich escondiendo su enojo por la casi metida de pata de su amigo.

que bien, entonces conozcan a Kiwi- dijo Odd mostrando un pequeño perro gris de hocico puntiagudo y orejas ridículas.

ya tuve oportunidad de conocerlo arriba- dijo Jeremie

cierto que es un perro lindo- dijo Odd a Yumi acercándole el perro que de inmediato empezó a lamerla –mira le caes bien.

si que tierno- dijo la japonesa alejando o sino la babearía toda la cara.

Ulrich no pudo evitar reírse un poco de ella al verla así –gracioso eh, a ver y tu- dijo ella lanzándole el perro en la cara haciendo que este lo babeara todo, Yumi y Jeremie explotaron de risa y Odd se unió también después de recoger a Kiwi

ja ja, que gracioso- contesto sarcásticamente Ulrich mientras se limpiaba la baba de la cara.

Ulrich amigo tienes que admitir que te tomo por sorpresa- le dijo Odd todavía riéndose de la cara de el.

si si como sea, no tenemos que dejar todo esto aprovechemos que ahora Jim debe estar comiendo.

Los cuatro, corrección los cinco (incluyendo al perro claro esta) salieron de la casa de Odd rumbo a la escuela tirándose bromas y riéndose de cada ocurrencia de Odd como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

En la fabrica alguien no estaba tan feliz.

lo sabia X.A.N.A. produjo la falla eléctrica en la escuela- grito le Grand digo Ramirez ¿pero como? y ¿para que- rugía de frustración.

enlazo 7 estaciones de energía para sobrecargar el sistema eléctrico y lo logro, pero no veo el motivo de esto.

Entonces una idea se le cruzo por la mente –el circuito del estasis, claro, quiere anularlo sobrecargándolo ¡como no lo vi antes- dijo al percatarse de lo que paso –lo de la escuela fue solo una prueba.

En eso una señal de alarma apareció en la pantalla, X.A.N.A. acababa de tomar control de no menos de 30 estaciones eléctricas por toda la ciudad –si quiere anular el circuito del estasis necesitara 60 estaciones como mínimo para una sobrecarga que funcione, no lo dejare hacerlo.

Apago la pantalla, salió del laboratorio y subió. Arriba en la fabrica debajo de un gran plástico saco barriles llenos con litros de nitroglicerina, y se dispuso a preparar con ellos y un teléfono celular como detonador una bomba.

800 litros de nitroglicerina debe se mas que suficiente para borrarte de la tierra X.A.N.A. si tuvieras un alma, seguro iría directo al infierno- decía le Grand en voz alta, como si la maquina lo escuchara.

lamento todo lo que paso, solo espero algún día perdonarme a mi mismo- dicho esto marco 30 minutos en el detonador de la bomba, cerro el ascensor y se fue mientras este bajaba hasta el fondo.

En la escuela los cuatro fácilmente escondieron al perro aprovechando que Jim no estaba cerca. Jeremie salió de la habitación porque tenia que buscar algo, odd lo siguió para que le explicara mas sobre la tarjeta de su PC, aunque tu ya sabes que ellos se fueron para dejar a eso dos sólitos otra vez je je.

o t r o s i l e n c i o i n c o m o d o -

_-cerebro ahora si, ahora si que le decimos algo-_ crees que ya termino jim de arreglar las luces de la escuela.

me extrañaría si no lo hace, el director se veia muy molesto por lo que paso hoy.

mi papa si estaba molesto- interrumpió una voz desde le pasillo.

aquí es Odd.

viejo es la habitacion de un profesor ¿qué tienes que buscar aquí¿no serán las respuestas de un examen o si?

no, claro que no, es una laptop que le compre al profesor Ramírez- dijo el de lentes mientras la tomaba del escritorio.

mmm… que rico- dijo el teñido tras probar unos dulces raros que habían en un frasco.

no toques eso, no es tuyo.

son solo dulces prueba uno, además el profesor tiene muchos.

Jeremie se tentó y probo uno –son ricos- luego ambos se fueron.

Mientras tanto xana logro apoderarse de las 60 estaciones eléctricas que necesitaba, entonces enfoco toda la energía de ellas sobre la fabrica y el circuito de estasis, que le impedía acceder a Lyoko y mantenía parte de su sistema en una suerte de hibernación artificial. En un minuto, mas de un millón de voltios golpearon el circuito apagándolo.

estasis desactivado….

reanimando xenoprocesador autónomo neural analítico.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado por eso hagan click en el boton que dice GO alla abajo. 


	4. capitulo 4

**Uf hola a todos los que leen este fic, si ya se que me demore una eternidad con este capitulo lo siento estaba de ocioso y no se me ocurría nada lo bastante bueno. Pero asi y todo este capitulo me dejo conforme a mi leanlo y despues me dicen que opinan eh.**

**Ahora los review **

**Loconexion: uf gracias por tu review llegue a pensar que nadie leía este fic. En este capitulo aparece Aelita y además conoce a Jeremie. Arregle eso de los review anónimos resulto ser un botoncito en mi log in que apreté el primer día que me uní en sin tener idea de que era lo que hacia. Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo chao.**

**AguaCristalina: aguita gracias por tu apoyo y animo estas desde el inicio. A Ulrich se le iluminara el cerebro pero como esta fic esta se supone antes de todo lo que vimos en la serie no es mucho lo que puedo hacer pero aun asi tengo algunas sorpresas. Me sorprende que te rías con este fic no lo pense cómico ni con tantos chistes, sino solamente con comentarios sarcásticos y burlas. Bueno gracias espero que te guste el capitulo. Oye seguro que continuas tu fic verdad mmmh.**

**Alberto: gracias por tu apoyo, aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo y la historia continua…aquí empieza el desastre, como decimos en chile "la caga". Espero que te guste.**

**Calm89: que gusto que te gustara mi historia aquí la continuo, espero que la sigas leyendo y dejando reviews es la única forma de saber si la historia gusta o no. Bueno gracias.**

**Cata-P: gracias que te gustara aquí lo continuo. Sigue leyendo y posteando chao, que te valla bien.**

**AGUILA FANEL: gracias por que te guste mi historia pienso hacer mas cosas UxY para tu agrado, aun que no se que tanto pero tengo mis sorpresas. Gracias chao**

**Gracias gracia a todos por sus reviews por darme animos gracias, gracias. Y ahora sin mas demora el capitulo 4 que no tiene nombre por soy malo pa ponerles nombre.**

Capitulo 4

_-estasis desactivado…-_

_-reanimando xenoprocesador autónomo neural analítico- _

Desactivado el estasis la maquina se elevo desde el suelo iluminando completamente el oscuro lugar.

……………………………………………………………-

Lo logre, logre apagar el sistema estasis nada me limita ahora solamente yo. Podré continuar mi labor hace un año interrumpida; el exterminio de la especie humana. Para tener éxito debo primero matar a ese hombre, será un problema si sigue con vida puede detenerme, lo hizo una vez y si tiene la oportunidad lo hará de nuevo- pensaba para si mismo la conciencia de la supercalculadora, que ahora por primera vez desde hace casi un año podía expresarse otra vez con palabras.

Hay una bomba en el ascensor del laboratorio. Esta vez no quiere apagarme quiere destruirme, es metódico mas de lo que calcule, antes de matarlo lo lógico es destruir su artefacto explosivo- se dijo al notar con sus sensores la bomba dejada por le Grand.

En una décima de segundo la maquina realizo complejos cálculos para decidir lo que haría, de entre las ranuras del aparato empezó ha filtrase un liquido viscoso negro violeta, la sustancia viscosa primero liquida se hizo luego gaseosa abrió la puerta de metal y floto hasta la bomba.

El vapor rodeo la bomba, destruyo los circuitos del detonador y desintegro el resto del aparato incluyendo el liquido explosivo sin dejar nada en el ascensor.

La bomba esta totalmente neutralizada, ahora lo lógico; matar a ese hombre-

Después de la humillación, Sissy se fue pensando de Yumi –amiga de Ulrich ¿desde cuando si se puede saber, esa china antisocial no me lo va ha quitar- rugía la morena mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su dormitorio.

y Ulrich no sabia que fuera tan violento, apuesto que por influencia de ella, esa fea no se merece un hombre como él, estaría mucho mejor conmigo- divagaba en voz alta cuando escucha una voz conocida.

_es Ulrich_- penso emocionada -_espero que ahora este solo_- lastima Sissy, él no esta solo –_MIERDA, ella denuevo_- ahora si que enfureció. Adoraría interrumpirlos

mi papa si esta molesto de que el inútil de Jim no hiciera el mantenimiento como debía, por su culpa fue el accidente- dijo la chica de aros desquitando su frustración con Jim que no tenia nada de culpa.

Sissy, piérdete y no me molestes- respondió enojado el castaño.

actúas así por que esta ella, ¿verdad?-

mira niñita déjanos tranquilos, tuve suficiente de tus gritos por un día- le respondió enojada Yumi.

tu otra vez ¡¿quien te llamo!-

¡nadie, pero ya me hartaste, así que no molestes mas bruja y desaparece- dijo la nipona mostrándole a la chica de rosado su puño bien cerrado.

Sissy se asusto con la amenaza pero no retrocedió -_por muy buena que sea en karate no le pegaría a la hija del director_- pensaba ella cuando de pronto escucho desde dentro de la habitación el ladrido de un perro.

¿qué fue eso, un perro?- dijo intrigada.

Ulrich también alcanzo a percatarse del ladrido y empezó a distraer a Sissy mientras Yumi con su pie intentaba cerrar el cajón donde improvisaron la casa del perro.

¿que esconden? díganmelo- reclamo Sissy casi ordenándolo.

no molestes niña y déjanos solos- dijo Yumi con fuerza. Cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

que peste de chica- dijo Yumi al castaño que ahora estaba muy cerca de ella un tanto sonrojado y nervioso, esto si que ella lo noto. –ah… ya no creo que moleste mas la mandamos a volar, como se lo merecía- dijo alejándose de la puerta escondiendo un poco de nerviosismo.

si lo hiciste bien, te imaginas si hubiera descubierto a kiwi-

tienes razón, aun así que fastidiosa- dijo Yumi –sabes, parece que tu le gustas, te diste cuenta- dijo la de negro un poco maliciosa.

ah eso, ya me di cuenta, que fastidio-

¿creo que no te gusta ella verdad?- dijo la chica con tono de ser interesante.

claro que no como se te ocurre, ella nunca- dijo mientras se recostaba en la puerta. Cuando escucho sonido desde afuera.

TOC, TOC…

¿quién es?-

el conejo de pascuas y traigo regalos-

entra ya, Odd tu estúpido perro casi nos mete en problemas-

¿que paso?-

Sissy estuvo aquí y lo escucho ladrar-

¿y que hiciste?-

la invite a entrar… tu que crees la mande a volar, ¿y Jeremie?-

en su habitación con su computadora-

En la habitación del profesor Ramírez, el docente acababa de llegar

en 25 minutos mas la bomba explotara, mas tarde arreglo los papeles de mi renuncia ahora a eliminar toda evidencia de que existió el laboratorio-

Mientras tanto en el mundo virtual de Lyoko (no necesito explicar que es Lyoko verdad, ósea si lees esta fic es porque ya lo sabes cierto), el silencio de la región del bosque fue interrumpido por un ruido fuerte y sordo y luego por otro, y otro mas, como latidos de un corazón.

El ruido despertó a un habitante del lugar, arrancada de su sueño de un año una chica de pelo rosado se despertó ante este sonido tristemente conocido –¿que paso? ¿por qué estoy despierta?… ese sonido ¿son pulsaciones?… ¡¡ES X.A.N.A! despertó, seguirá matando… señor le Grand, señor le Grand contésteme ¿donde esta señor le Grand? despertó, X.A.N.A. despertó, tiene que ayudarme ¿por qué no responde?-

En la habitación de Jeremie. el rubio de lentes recién acababa de llegar con su nuevo "juguete". Se recostó sobre la cama mirando por un momento su póster en blanco y negro de Einstein, aparto luego la vista ahora interesado en su nueva laptop pensando todo lo que haría con ella.

Sin esperar mas la encendió.

De pronto apareció en la pantalla un gran signo rojo de alerta junto la voz de una chica -señor le Grand ayúdeme…es X.A.N.A.-

ah…- grito de susto el chico.

¿señor le Grand es Ud.?-

¿quién eres?-

señor le Grand ayúdeme… es X.A.N.A. despertó y lanzo un ataque… ¡seguro que lo quiere matar!-

¡matar! ¿a quien quieren matar?… ¿quién eres tu?-

soy yo Aelita acuérdese me puso en estasis también hace un año-

¿Aelita? ¿dígame quién es usted por favor? Y que es eso de que a alguien lo quieren matar- respondió el rubio claramente confundido y muy asustado.

a usted señor le Grand… X.A.N.A. lo quiere matar- grito de nuevo la femenina voz.

¿a mi?- en ese instante Jeremie se debatía entre salir corriendo a buscar un exorcista o quedarse y averiguar quien era ese tal le Grand al que querían matar.

no se quien es ese tal le Grand, creo que se confundió de persona- opto por quedarse y seguir asustado hablando con su computadora –señor fantasma me haría el favor de dejar en paz mi computadora se lo agradeceré eternamente-

¿fantasma que es eso?… usted no es señor le Grand verdad-

eso mismo no soy esa persona, lamento decirle que no la conozco y no creo poder ayudarle-

aún que no sea el señor le Grand usted tiene que ayudarme- replico la voz a Jeremie tercamente, decidida a no irse sin ayuda.

Jeremie lento pero valiente comenzó a acercarse a la laptop para ver si la podía apagar. Pensando en que el profesor Ramírez quizás nunca menciono que la computadora estaba poseída.

por favor ayúdame… si el muere nadie podrá salvar tu mundo- dijo la voz con angustia, paralizándose el rubio ahí mismo.

eso no puede ser verdad- lo dijo pensando en voz alta.

pero es verdad lo que te digo. Ayúdame si X.A.N.A. lo mata nadie podrá salvar tu mundo-

salvar mi mundo ¿y de quien acaso?- pregunto todavía asustado.

de X.A.N.A. el mas que nadie quiere y puede destruir tu mundo-

En le pasillo Sissy montaba guardia afuera de la habitación de Ulrich desde que Odd entrara, esperaba que se fueran todos para averiguar si lo que oyó era o no un perro.

Seguía enojada por la forma en que Yumi la hecho de ahí –china entrometida me las pagaras te lo juro, quería golpearme pero te juro que yo lo haré primero si puedo, le romperé esa nariz- Pensaba también que si el ladrido que escucho era de un perro de Ulrich o de Odd, ellos estarían en clara violación del reglamento escolar –se meterán en problemas si Jim descubre ese animal- dijo ahora casi convencida de que era un perro.

Seguía pensando en cual seria el mejor modo de cobrar venganza cuando de pronto escucho un ruido raro detrás de ella. Se volteo y vio un humo negro violeta que la envolvía –auxili…- quiso gritar por ayuda pero el humo entro por su boca y nariz ahogándola, se cayo mientras trataba inútilmente de taparse la boca y nariz con las manos. Siguió entrando hasta que desapareció por completo dentro de su garganta.

Se levanto de un salto –¿que fue eso? ¿que era ese humo?… por precaución mejor voy a la enfermería- se dijo mientras caminaba hacia allá. De repente sintió sus pies muy pesados para caminar como si pesaran una tonelada, además de un malestar en su garganta. Luego todo lo que veía se desdibujaba y se ponía borroso, de pronto todo se puso negro.

En la pieza de Ramírez, segundo a segundo el esperaba que la bomba explotara, aun que ya había borrado toda información comprometedora de su computadora él seguía nervioso.

15 minutos, solo 15 minutos mas y todo terminara- pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no se confiara demasiado _–revisa Lyoko, revísalo no sea que aya algo- _se decía a si mismo en su mente.

¿para que? en unos minutos será su final también- al empezar a revisar su escritorio noto que su vieja laptop ¡no estaba! –oh no…Jeremie debió venir a buscarla antes que yo llegara- observo alarmado.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a las piezas de los alumnos pensando en la laptop: los programas y el protocolo de acceso de Lyoko, todo esa información que no alcanzo a borrar. Si Jeremie la tiene seguro que estará en su habitación.

Al doblar por una esquina lo detuvo una chica de rosado que lo miraba fijamente. El se limito a mirarla tranquilo y serenamente. Que ella no pensara que él hacia algo sospechoso.

suspendieron las clases Sissy ¿por que no estas en tu casa?-

vine aquí por ti le Grand- dijo la muchacha con una voz fría y arrastrando las palabras.

El hombre se estremeció. Hacia mucho tiempo que no escucha que alguien lo llamara por su verdadero nombre –¿Sissy, por que estas en la escuela a esta hora, que buscas?- dijo con tono un poco nerviosismo pero suspicaz.

le Grand vine para matarte- respondió la chica fríamente otra vez.

¿Sissy es broma, pues no deberías bromear con eso-

yo no bromeo humano- al decir esto un sombra negra y redonda poco definida palpito en la frente de la chica. Al verla se le helo la sangre al ya nervioso docente. Sus ojos no daban crédito de lo que veían.

…x.a…x.a.n.a…- murmuro casi sin aire al final.

Del neutral rostro de la chica solo se escapo una cruel sonrisa, pero de inmediato su expresión cambio a una de cólera total.

Sin aviso cargo corriendo hacia el golpeándolo en el estomago con el tope de la cabeza, empujándolo bruscamente hacia la muralla golpeando el extintor en la pared. Reaccionando Ramírez la tomo por el pelo y la alejo violentamente. Pero no se rindo ataco de nuevo esta vez a las piernas, de una patada el se lo impidió mandándola al suelo. Sin achicarse se levanto y lo agarro del brazo derecho a lo él que respondió golpeándola fuertemente en la oreja con su otra mano. Ella se alejo gimiendo de dolor, la marca negra palpitante en su frente de repente se esfumo, parecía ya no querer mas pelea.

X.A.N.A. que le haces, libérala ¡ya!- grito sin dejar su postura de pelea.

¡aaaaaay!… mi oídoooo me dueleee, me duele muchooo… profesor ¿usted me pego?-

¿Sissy eres tu otra vez? ¿fue el dolor, acaso fue el dolor?… ja, ja… de alguna forma eso rompe el control de X.A.N.A.- se dijo sorprendido y alegre ante tan inesperada revelación.

Su alegría no duro mucho.

Como un rayo apareció otra vez la marca redonda y palpitante parecida a un ojo en la frente de la chica, al tiempo que se ahogaban sus gemidos.

_no llores, solo mátalo_- dijo firmemente una voz en la cabeza de la chica.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡muereteeeeee!- grito la chica de nuevo bajo control de X.A.N.A. Al tiempo que cargaba otra vez hacia el profesor

En la pieza de Ulrich los ruido y gritos sobresaltaron a Kiwi que comenzó a arañar la puerta de la habitación como pidiendo que lo dejaran salir a mirar que pasaba.

¿Yumi que será todo eso?- pregunto el castaño.

no se pero parece una pelea- respondió la nipona.

Kiwi ven acá, mejor salgamos a averiguar- dijo el rubio al resto mientras que tomaba a su perro del suelo y habría la puerta.

esos ruidos y esos gritos ¿que son?- dijo el rubio de lentes mirando la vacía pantalla de la computadora portátil tirada sobre su cama.

oh no ya comenzó, por favor tienes que ayudarlo, sino lo matara- gimió angustiada la voz de la chica.

ayudarlo y ¿como lo hago?-

primero ve a buscarlo, yo veré que puedo hacer también por él- dicho esto ultimo la voz en la computadora portátil se apago haciéndose un tenso silencio en la habitación del rubio.

Alarmados por los ruido, los dos chicos, la nisei (no se como realmente se escribe en español pero en japonés significa hijo(a) de japoneses nacido fuera de Japón) y el perro salieron al pasillo para investigar que pasaba. Avanzaron hasta encontrar frente a ellos una escena macabra.

Tirado en el suelo boca abajo y con la nuca ensangrentada, estaba el profesor Ramírez. Detrás de el agarrando con las dos manos el extintor de incendio de la pared esta Sissy. Tenia una mirada de sicópata y respiraba entrecortadamente, su pelo estaba desordenado y de la boca caía un poco de saliva.

Mirando a su herido profesor los chicos contuvieron la respiración del miedo, a lo que la chica solo hizo con analizarlos con la mirada.

ellos te vieron, mátalos también- ordeno una voz fría y sin emociones dentro de la cabeza de Sissy-

CONTINUA… capitulo 5

Sophie666 tome del primer capitulo de tu fic tu idea de Sissy-XANA pero la usare de formas distintas. Me pareció muy buena tu idea, mi idea original era usar un Jim-XANA como enemigo pero al final no me pareció tan buena. En fin si lo lees te digo MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	5. capitulo 5

Hola como están todos. Parto diciendo "Code Lyoko no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni sus lugares, solo la trama de esta historia es mía, y no es plagio ni traducción de ninguno otro fic". Se que hacia muuuuuucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta fic pero fue porque estaba muy atochado con estudios, además que se me atravesó en la cabeza mi otro fic "Crónicas de Lyoko" y tenia que sacármelo para escribirlo, planeo continuarlo pero por ahora me dedicare a este en particular. Y como disculpa por demorarme tanto hice este capitulo particularmente largo, y el próximo lo escribiré enseguida, si Dios quiere lo tendré para vacaciones de fiestas patrias (18-19 de septiembre)

Septiembre ya llego, se supone que estrenan pronto en Francia la segunda temporada de Code Lyoko. Hay un personaje nuevo llamado William, por lo que se note podria ser competencia para Ulrich, habra que esperar para saber.

Contestando reviews.

Cata-P: gracias por el review aquí lo continuo, con un capitulo extra largo en parte para como disculpa por la demora y porque quería hacer avanzar la historia. Saludos gracias denuevo.

AguaCristalina: gracias, gracias, gracias por tus reviews capitulo a capitulo, en cuanto a la "muerte" de le Grand te llevaras una sorpresa, cambiar la historia en este capitulo en relación a lo que parece que ocurre en el anterior fue uno de muchos cambios que me vi obligado a hacer, sino el resultado no me hubiera gustado, y para que escribir una historia que a uno no le gusta. Bueno no te distraigo y no te olvides de tu fic, que se supone todavía no terminas.

Calm89: wow me dejaste dos reviews por el capitulo asumo que por mi demora, bueno las disculpas ya las pedí, perdón por la demora  estuve muy ocupado, pero este capitulo lo hice extra largo por eso mismo.

Darketa: gracias por tus lindos reviews, que bueno que Yumi sea tu favorita, ella junto con Jeremie son mis personajes favoritos. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo especial (la verdad no tiene nada de especial salvo que es bieeeen largo). Que te valla bien éxito en todo, adiós.

Kory-Ana-Star: gracias por el reviews también, esta es la historia del comienzo si pero mi propia versión, planeo que de a poco se valla ajustando a la serie, para así tener sentido. Gracias y adiós.

Y también muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta fic pero que no pudieron o no quisieron dejar un review a la posteridad.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Acatando la fría voz en su cabeza, la chica cargo corriendo con el extintor aun en sus manos en dirección de los pasmados chicos. Por reflejo Yumi se aparto del camino de la chica, esta trato de golpearla con el cilindro pero fue recibida con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que lo soltara. Ulrich aparto de la chica el tanque con una certera patada, y se unió a la nipona para tratar de controlar a la chica.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Kiwi el pequeño perro de Odd se soltó de los brazos de su amo, y fue donde el herido maestro para lamerle la nuca ensangrentada. El rubio siguió a su mascota hasta donde estaba su profesor de ciencias, para tratar de ayudar en algo en vista que le era inútil unirse a la pelea del pasillo. Que había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de violencia cuando Sissy le arranco un mechón de cabello a Yumi, y esta se vengo haciéndole lo mismo con... un aro de su oreja (ay).

–¿profesor, profesor esta usted bien? – pregunto angustiado el chico a su maestro mientras el perro lengüeteaba en la herida.

–sshhaaaannnnhhh – le balbuceo a Odd cuando este lo puso boca arriba.

–profesor trate de levantarse, para que lo lleve a la enfermería – dijo el chico preocupado mientras su perro seguía lamiendo la sangrante nuca del docente, y con su ayuda el profesor finalmente se puso de pie.

–XHAa... Naa – balbuceo –XANA... Sissy... esta en Sissy... lleven... nos... a la enfermería... ahora – dijo el profesor recuperando su equilibrio de un vértigo que le asalto al erguirse por completo.

La chica de rosa (dije de rosa, debí decir de rojo por toda la sangre) estaba tirada en el piso casi en posición fetal aferrando su oreja lastimada, mientras decía toda clase de maldiciones e insultos hacia Yumi (insultos que no voy a escribir o si no tendría que subirle mas el rating al fic, y creo que no puedo). Por lo demás, la nipona se sobaba donde le faltaba un oscuro mechón, y todavía sujetando el arito con sus dedos. Así como estaba de adolorida Sissy se veía controlada.

–¿oiga profesor por que ella se comporta así de loca? – consulto Ulrich saliendo de su silencio habitual.

–no lo sé – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ramírez en ese momento –hay que llevarla a la enfermería, Dorothy sabrá que hacer – agrego al final masajeandose el abdomen.

–oiga profesor ¿qué fue lo dijo sobre Sissy? También dijo algo sobre Xana ¿qué era eso que dijo? –consulto el rubio.

Pregunta incomoda.

–Odd no sé que me hablas... solo sé que me golpeo, y se merece un castigo ejemplar –respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

–pero profesor también yo le escuche decir... –

–basta de preguntas inútiles – dijo el maestro interrumpiendo a Yumi –ahora a la enfermería. ¿Entendido? –agrego enfadado.

Arriba en su habitación un muchacho rubio y de lentes, escucha con la oreja en la puerta tratando de captar que paso allá afuera, como hacia poco que no se escuchaba mas ruido se tranquilizo.

–imaginación, autosugestión, eso fue todo. Los ruidos esos que escuche venir de afuera, no eran otra cosa que mi imaginación- se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse usando su fría lógica. –Pero la platica... – y dicho esto miro de reojo a la laptop que seguía sobre la cama.

–definitivamente no lo imagine, fue real – hablaba en voz baja sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

–¿señor le Grand? – se escucho.

Otra vez Jeremie escucho la voz desde la laptop. Paralizándose de miedo no quiso darse la vuelta para mirar.

–¿quién eres tu? – Escucha él de nuevo la voz pero no se voltea a mirar –tú eres el chico con el que hable recién ¿cierto? –dijo intranquila.

Con esto Jeremie se volteo, pero si pensaba que encontraría frente a frente el podrido rostro de un fantasma, sé llevaría una gran sorpresa. Mirándolo desde la pantalla del ordenador estaba la cálida mirada de una chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes.

O.O (su primera reacción)

–quien eres tu – pregunto tranquilamente a la chica en la pantalla.

–¿yo? Mi nombre es Aelita – respondió –¿hable contigo hace un momento verdad? –

–si fui yo, hace un momento, tu dijiste algo sobre un intento de homicidio de un tal Le Grand y que seria el fin del mundo si él moría – contesto el chico nervioso pero sin entender por que.

–le Grand, cierto, por favor tienes que ayudarlo – le suplico.

Algo en esa suplica encendió en el cerebro del rubio un circuito, hasta ese momento ocioso, haciéndolo reaccionar de maneras que él no sabia que podía.

–con gusto lo ayudaría, pero no sé quien es él – contesto haciendo que el rostro de la chica se entristeciera –pero claro si tu me mostraras una foto de ese tal le Grand o algo así – se apresuro a decir para tranquilizarla. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, verla triste le rompía el corazón.

–¿una foto? – dijo la chica a través de la pantalla –los archivos del personal estaban guardados en la cuarta torre del bosque, ahí debería haber una foto – se dijo pensativa.

–¿torre¿bosque? – pregunto extrañado.

–es parte de Lyoko por supuesto – contesto la chica con toda naturalidad.

–¿pero que es "Ryoko" si se puede saber? –pregunto extrañado confundiendo el nombre de ese lugar.

–es donde estoy yo ahora –

–¿en que ciudad queda eso? –

–¿ciudad? que es "ciudad" ¿es acaso otro espacio virtual? –

–¿espacio virtual? – penso en voz alta –no sé que estas hablando Alita – dijo algo frustrado de no entender a la chica, no es que el fuera el mejor haciendo eso, pero parecía que ella le hablaba de una forma que no podía entender.

–es Aelita, mi nombre es Aelita – le contesto divertida y con una risita tierna al final.

–¿es Aelita cierto, Bien no cometeré ese error – dijo y luego repitió varias veces para si mismo en voz baja ese nuevo nombre –no puedes conseguirme la foto de ese sujeto por que así nada mas, no sabré quien es – agrego.

–su foto es verdad la olvide, ya regreso dame un minuto, no te vallas por favor – le pidió y dicho esto su imagen desapareció.

–aquí me quedo... Aelita – dijo el muchacho a la chica pero esta ya se había ido.

El rubio se quedo unos segundos mirando como tonto la vacía pantalla, esperando que la chica apareciera pero nada paso. Por fin aparto la vista de la laptop distrayéndose con el póster blanco y negro de Einstein. Lo miro y sé recostó sobre su cama, había llegado hasta ella caminando desde la puerta tan pronto empezó a hablar con la chica de pelo rosado. La cara de la chica seguía fija en su retina, como el brillo de un flash encandilante, pero a diferencia de eso el rostro de ella era algo que no quería que se fuera.

Cerro los ojos tratando de visualizarla mejor, podría ser su imaginación haciéndole otra broma producto del insomnio acumulado del día anterior. Pasarse noches enteras despierto frente a la pantalla le hacia ver cosas raras al día siguiente, es como si el cerebro compensara el insomnio soñando despierto, y así la barrera entre sueño y realidad para él se desdibuja.

Si era otro producto de su mente por la falta de sueño r.e.m. no quería despertar.

En el piso de abajo, los chicos finalmente llevaron a Ramírez, su profesor de ciencias y a Sissy, que no paro de lanzarle insultos y amenazas a Yumi por desgarrarle el lóbulo de la oreja, hasta la enfermería.

Dorothy una enfermera rubia de bata blanca, luchaba con sus dos pacientes. Ramírez se negaba a recibir ayuda, decía estar mucho mejor e insistía en irse. Mientras la irritante de Sissy habia cambiado los insultos por suspiros del tipo "que hice yo para merecer esto".

–tranquila no llores, ya dejo de sangrarte la oreja – dijo dulcemente la enfermera a Sissy para tratar de calmarla –le dije que se quedara ahí – gruñó de repente al profesor que por tercera vez trataba de bajarse de la camilla.

–Dorothy es solo una herida superficial, nada mas – trato de explicarse.

–los chicos te encontraron inconsciente, entonces no fue una herida tan superficial como dices – contradijo señalándolos a los tres cerca de la puerta.

–me duele, Dorothy haz algo – suplico Sissy en un tono que más que suplica sonó como orden.

–dame un segundo – contesto fastidiada. En realidad Dorothy era cualquier cosa menos un monumento a la paciencia y ese día, contando todo lo del accidente de las luces (capitulo 2), estaba mas que irritada.

La rubia de delantal se acerco a la repisa y saco unos analgésicos.

–¿no le darás eso verdad? – interrumpió de repente Ramírez a la enfermera que se preparaba a darle el analgésico a Sissy, provocando que se le fuera la poca (o ninguna) paciencia que le quedaba.

–claro que se lo daré, es MI trabajo – contesto enfadada acentuando la voz en el mi.

–vas a retrasar la curación de la herida – se excusó diciéndole algo que no tenia fundamento.

–ahora eres medico, bien por ti – le gruño la rubia mientras le daba sin mucha delicadeza un vaso de agua y el analgésico a Sissy.

La chica se tragó la pastilla y casi de inmediato continuo su rutina de suspiros. El profesor la miraba asustado cuando Dorothy se le acerco con rostro más amable que antes.

–déjame revisarte la venda ya llame al hospital, la ambulancia debería llegar como en veinte minutos –informo sonriéndole.

–¡veinte minutos! – grito.

Miro su reloj asustado, y se puso boca abajo en al camilla tapándose la nuca con las manos. Permaneció así por unos minutos desconcertando totalmente a los presentes, quienes no tenían ni la mas remota idea de porque lo hacia.

–profesor que esta haciendo – pregunto Yumi curiosa.

El latino no contesto la pregunta, estaba esperando que en cualquier momento estallara su bomba, aquella que puso en el ascensor del laboratorio de la fabrica. Con 800 litros de nitroglicerina un gran BUUUUUUM, seria la respuesta para Yumi.

Pero espero, y espero, y espero, casi 5 agonizantes minutos, durante ese tiempo las cinco personas presentes con él en la habitación lo miraban intrigados.

Ramírez miraba su reloj y se impacientaba, cuando este marco la hora en que se suponía estallaría la bomba, tapo sus oídos, apretó sus músculos, y oro porque la onda expansiva no alcanzara la enfermería.

Pero no paso nada.

Cuándo hubieron transcurridos dos minutos de la supuesta detonación, el profesor saco la cabeza para mirar al resto pensando "¿qué le paso a mi bomba?".

–Sr. Ramírez compórtese como un adulto por favor – reprendió la enfermera llevándose las manos a la cadera ofendida por ese comportamiento infantil.

–mi bomba... XANA¿qué le hiciste a mi bomba? – dijo parándose de repente de la camilla ignorando las quejas de Dorothy y caminando hacia donde estaba Sissy.

–¿profesor de que me habla? Yo no sé que... argh – la chica había comenzado a hablar cuando su garganta la traiciono. Y entonces empezó a vomitar un liquido negroviolaceo que se derramo sobre las sabanas, haciendo que el latino palideciera al verlo.

–salgan todos rápido, es peligroso muy peligroso – empezó a gritar asustando a todos, a pesar de eso, Dorothy se acerco a la chica obedeciendo sus instintos más que las incoherentes peticiones del profesor.

Casi en el momento que la rubia llego a asistir a Sissy, el liquido negroviolaceo se transformo en un gas y se lanzo como dardo a sus vías respiratorias. En vano trato de taparse la boca y la nariz, por entre los dedos el gas se escurrió. La enfermera se tiro al suelo boca abajo y ahí se quedo unos segundos, mientras Sissy como si de repente se hubiera mejorado, salto fuera de la camilla y fue hacia donde el profesor y los chicos estaban, cerca de la puerta.

Ramírez la abrió y a patadas saco a sus cuatro alumnos y a Kiwi (el que sea perro no da que lo olvide en la historia). En el instante en que él salía de la enfermería Dorothy se puso de pie y lo ataco, tenia una mirada de ira incontrolada y la sombra negra parecida a un ojo que antes palpito en la frente de Sissy ahora palpitaba en la frente de la enfermera. Haciendo un esfuerzo por alejar las manos de la rubia de su cuello, la empujo dentro y cerro la puerta. Del otro lado se escucho toda clase de cosas romperse y muchos golpes en la puerta.

–Yumi Ulrich, aprisa tráiganme algo para bloquear la puerta, la dejaremos encerrada ahí – ordeno a ellos dos.

Un grito ahogado fue la respuesta de ambos.

–que fue eso que... – mueca de asco –vomite – acabo complementando con otra mueca de asco.

Ramírez le lanzo una mirada asesina –si no ayudas entonces LÁRGATE – grito y la chica se fue corriendo pidiendo a su papi.

–y ustedes dos – mirando a Ulrich y Yumi –traigan algo, rápido – exigió de nuevo a los chicos en un tono que no admitía protestas.

La nipona y el castaño se miraron, y sin decir palabra alguna, empezaron a mover una banca del pasillo y moverla hacia la puerta. Del otro lado de esta se escuchaban ruidos y de trasto otras cosas romperse contra ella.

–Odd – llamo el profesor la atención del chico con el perro –ve hasta mi habitación, debajo de la cama en una maleta azul hay una caja negra de plástico, tráemela – ordena también en tono sin derecho a reclamo mientras hacia esfuerzo por mantener la puerta cerrada.

El chico no supo que responder así que balbucea una incoherencia de la que se entendió "Kiwi" nada mas.

–esto es de vida o muerte – grito como respuesta. El chico no reclamo mas y se fue dejando su animal en el suelo y repitiendo "cama-maleta-caja... cama-maleta-caja", para asegurarse de no olvidarlo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la antes impaciente y ocasionalmente neurótica enfermera, seguía rompiendo cosas tratando de forzar la puerta. No controlaba sus acciones, su voluntad estaba sumergida en un océano de oscuridad dominado por una fría y demandante voz.

–rompe la puerta, sal y mátalo – ordenaba la ambigua voz.

La rubia obedecía sin reclamar, la voz ordenaba y ella seguía. Con tanto luchar con la maltrecha madera de la puerta, la conciencia detrás de la fría voz reflexiono.

–su mano se romperá antes que esa puerta, esta humana es apenas un poco mejor que la que capture antes – hablo la voz de XANA –es débil y herida no me servirá mejor – con esta ultima reflexión le ordeno a Dorothy que se dejara de golpear la puerta, y que se saliera por la ventana.

En los pasillos el profesor ayudado oportunamente por Yumi y Ulrich, habían logrado trabar la puerta con una banca que arrastraron casi desde el otro pasillo.

–bien esto debiera contenerlo, hasta que Odd llegue con mi... – pero prefirió no seguir hablando para sentarse a descansar en la banca contra la puerta. Casi de inmediato sintió el peso de los ojos de Yumi sobre él.

–¿qué pasa Yumi? – pregunto en un tono un tantito despreocupado, que no se ajustaba a la situación.

–profesor... – partió hablando la chica –¿que paso allá adentro? – cuestiono con aparente calma –como... mas bien que era esa cosa que vomito Sissy – le costo un poco terminar pues se le vino a la memoria la imagen de la chica vomitando y eso le dio asco.

Otra pregunta incomoda.

–que te hace suponer que lo sé – respondió. (mal comienzo)

–bueno que usted parecía entender lo que ocurría, nos pidió que saliéramos – puntualizo la japonesa.

–solo me preocupe por el estado de Sissy, se veía terrible era muy anormal – respondió escuetamente.

–¿y lo que le paso después? – puntualizo de nuevo –porque usted parecía saber que esa cosa se metería en Dorothy y la enloquecería –

–no es cierto, no tenia modo de saber que la escogería a ella para controlarla... –

–ósea que usted si sabia, que al meterse esa cosa en Dorothy la enloquecería... erm digo la controlaría –el caza bobo de Yumi funciono de maravilla.

El latino guardo silencio tras quebrarse ante el interrogatorio de Yumi, sé sabia arrinconado y sin aparente salida, no veía un modo de salir de esta situación sin exponerse, pero... ¿como haría eso?. Desde hacia un año guardaba un secreto demasiado terrible y personal para compartirlo¿compartirlo?... Nunca. Prefería morir antes que hablar de ese incidente, "incidente" se dijo en su mente, como si reducirlo a una palabra ambigua lo suavizara, aun así había estado usándola como bálsamo para su culpa, "culpa" otra palabra que lo acosaba, casi a diario su conciencia se la repetía. ¿Acaso no le fue suficiente castigo ver morir a sus mejores amigos¿No es mayor su miseria, saberse el único en este mundo que vigila la jaula de un monstruoso asesino?. Estaba el muy seguro que esa era una historia no apta para los aun no preparados oídos de alguien como Yumi.

La chica se empezó a fustigar que el maestro le fuera tan elusivo y sospechoso, sabia algo y eso explicaba lo que paso en la enfermería, su pensamiento se interrumpieron por los pasos de alguien por el pasillo.

De repente Odd llego corriendo cargando una enorme maleta azul que puso a los pies del maestro, este miro al chico extrañado de que le trajera la maleta y no la caja como le ordeno.

–la maleta tenia clave, no la supe por eso se la traje – explico el rubio disculpando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin animo de protestar, Ramírez corrió la clave y abrió la valija buscando la susodicha caja. Tras sacar volando calzoncillos, calcetines, papeles y un sin fin de cosas mas, miro a Odd con un nuevo color en la cara –no esta, la caja no esta – dijo casi sin voz.

–es la maleta que me dijo – se disculpo al instante –encima de la cama maleta azul una caja negra adentro – se explico con un remedo de la voz del profesor, a este el color de la cara le volvió a cambiar y un tic en el ojo apareció.

–encima... de... la cama...– repitió, a lo que el muchacho solo respondió sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

El tic del ojo fue reemplazado por una vena hinchada en la frente.

–¡PEDAZO DE BESTIA, TE DIJE CLARAMENTE LA MALETA AZUL DEBAJO DE LA CAMA!- le grito con los ojos desorbitados de rabia, y sin decir mas palabra se fue corriendo rumbo a su habitación dejando todo lo demás tirado en el suelo.

–Aelita – continuaba repitiendo babosamente Jeremie en su pieza el nombre de la chica, fantasma, quien fuera ella, ese detalle no importa comparado con el canto de su voz... casi musical a sus oídos.

–listo, ya la tengo – dijo la melódica voz de la chica al momento de aparecerse en la pantalla.

–¿la foto de ese tipo? – le inquirió el rubio con un jovial animo.

–si – respondió la chica con una radiante y cálida sonrisa –te mostrare toda la información que hay acerca de él –

En la laptop de Jeremie se abrió una ventana con la foto de un hombre adulto con tez ligeramente bronceada, ojos negros, una incipiente barba y pelo tan oscuro que parecía azul, junto a un texto que decía.

ARCHIVOS CLASIFICADOS SOBRE PROYECTOS DE INVESTIGACION

FICHA PERSONAL

"Nombre: Aland Marcos le Grand"

"Edad: 41 años"

"Asignación: Proyecto Lyoko"

"Labor: Informático y experto en el desarrollo de sistemas para redes digitales"

"Rango: Supervisor en jefe de los sistemas asignados al proyecto Lyoko"

"Sede asignada: Laboratorio 'isla' hundida"

"Nombre clave del proyecto: 'CODE: LYOKO'"

El muchacho rubio quedo boquiabierto con la información desplegada frente a él no tanto por el texto sino que por la foto de este hombre, era el... ¿profesor Ramírez?.

Allá afuera en el parque de la escuela, Jim se paseaba camino al basurero llevando una bolsa llena con luces de neón rotas, se paso toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde también reemplazando las que explotaron, caminaba tranquilo sin molestar a nadie cuando alguien se le aproximo por detrás y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

En la habitación del profesor de ciencias, Ramírez saca de debajo de la cama una maleta azul casi igual a la que llevo Odd hasta la enfermería, puso la clave agarro la caja negra la abrió y de dentro extrajo una pistola automática y muchas balas. Cargo el arma y salió.

–pero si es mi profesor, el señor Ramírez –

–¿Quién dijiste que era? –

–Ricardo Ramírez, mi profesor de ciencias, lo ha sido desde hace mas o menos un año – informo el chico algo asombrado de este nuevo asunto –pero es extraño, por que no dijo nada de esto –

–entonces si sabes donde esta verdad – dijo muy alegre el lindo rostro de la chica pelorosado dando algo de alegría y vida a la plana pantalla de la computadora.

–si, se donde esta – contestando a la pregunta de la chica –debiera estar allá abajo, él vive aquí en el internado con nosotros – respondió vagamente algo ido en sus pensamientos que por primera vez en mucho rato se enfocaban en otra cosa que no fuera en la chica.

–por favor ve a buscarlo, dile que yo necesito su ayuda, que XANA lanzo otro ataque igual que hace un año – imploro angustiada.

–igual que hace un año – repitió tontamente la ultima frase de Aelita.

–no sabe que estoy viva, debe creer que XANA me borro, ayúdame te lo suplico –

El nervio sensible otra vez reacciono con esa suplica, Jeremie le prometio a Aelita que buscaría a su profesor y le daría su mensaje. Se levanto de la cama, junto animo y se preparo para salir de la habitación pero no sin antes darle una ultima y curiosa mirada a la chica. Esta misma también lo miro, con la diferencia que no entendía lo que pasaba.

–ve ya, esto no puede esperar – dijo ella dulcemente haciendo que recordara su nueva misión, y como un perrito que busca complacer a su amo salió corriendo habitación afuera en busca de su profesor.

En el piso de abajo Jeremie vio a tres chicos caminando por el pasillo abierto eran Ulrich Yumi y Odd.

–que sucede Einstein – hablo Odd llamando la atención del aludido.

Jadeo el rubio antes de contestar –han... visto al profesor Ramírez – pregunto aun un poquito cansado.

–se fue a su habitación hace como 5 minutos – dijo Yumi muy interesada en unos papeles que tenia en la mano –¿por qué lo buscas? – inquirió.

–el profesor Ramírez no es quien ha dicho ser, de hecho ese ni siquiera es su nombre –

–lo sabemos – dijo desde mas atrás Ulrich mientras mostraba unas cédulas de identidad y pasaportes que tenia en las manos, todos con la misma foto la del profesor pero con los más variados nombres y nacionalidades.

–falsificación – dijo el genio.

–y mucho mejor que la mía – reclamo Odd casi sin percatarse que hablo mas de la cuenta, aunque a nadie le importo.

–¿de donde lo sacaron? –

–de su maleta, parece que tenia muchas ganas de irse... – contesto oportunamente Yumi la pregunta –...o no estaría preparando su renuncia – continuo ella agitando los papeles que traía en la mano.

–quietos ahí los cuatro – se escucho de repente una voz autoritaria.

De un lado del pasillo surgió con paso firme el director de la escuela secundaria Kadic el señor Jean-Peirre Delmas y detrás de como una sombra Sissy su hija lo acompañaba.

–señor le juro que no hacíamos nada malo o contra el reglamento – se apresuro a decir Odd.

–¿Dónde esta Ramírez? Tengo que hablar con él urgentemente – dijo el director interrumpiendo al rubio de peinado extravagante.

–nosotros también lo estamos buscando – dijo la nipona.

Hablando del rey de Roma, el susodicho maestro se aparece caminando por el otro lado del pasillo a espaldas de los chicos.

–con usted quería hablar – dijo el director caminando hacia el profesor y apartando a los chicos.

–director que bueno que me lo encontré, tengo que pedirle algo –

–antes tendrá que dar explicaciones – e indico con un gesto de la mano a su hija –Sissy me contó todo lo que paso en la enfermería, y exijo una explicación – la chica aludida se mantuvo oculta del maestro detrás de su papi.

–me vale lo que ella diga – dijo sin darle importancia al barbudo frente a él haciendo que este se paralizar de indignación –pero director, tengo que pedirle que evacue la escuela ahora, es peligroso quedarse –continuo en tono agresivo.

–usted no manda aquí, yo soy el director –

–que bueno, porque necesito que use su don de mando y evacue la escuela estamos en una crisis –

–¿crisis¿De que diablos habla? – pero no continuo preguntando porque de improviso Ramírez lo empujo hacia atrás evitando así que una jabalina, que paso silbando, le atravesara el tórax al director.

El instrumento deportivo se clavo en el piso, casi de inmediato las miradas de los presentes se voltearon para ver de donde vino. Desde el patio venia con otra jabalina cierto profesor de educación física con ojos llenos de ira y la sombra de ojo que le Grand ya conocía. Fueron sus rápidos reflejos y que no paro de observar los alrededores mientras conversaba con el director, lo que le salvo la vida a este ultimo.

–XANA tu pelea es hacia mi verdad, ya no te sigas escondiendo – grito con tono desafiante al gordo de rojo.

–por que si usar humanos es tan útil – respondió Jim con voz fría de rabia mientras el ojo en su frente latía mas fuerte cada segundo.

–voy a destruirte maldito asesino –

–le Grand tu bomba no funciono – le Grand no tomo esta revelación de buena gana.

–entonces si destruiste mi bomba –

–terminaras igual, tu y todo tu mundo – amenazando Jim miro con desprecio a los demás junto al profesor, alzo su musculoso brazo con la jabalina para lanzarla.

Fue ahí que le Grand tuvo suficiente, saco de su espalda la pistola y apunto a su colega. Expresiones de espanto se dibujaron en la cara de todos.

BANG!

Un sonido atronador, olor a pólvora en el aire, y Jim desplomándose en el pasto con un agujero en su pierna por el que brotaba sangre.

El resto de los presente permaneció paralizados por unos segundos, el rugir del arma los dejo en estado de pánico, Jim gritando desde el pasto fue lo único que los regreso a la realidad –jaAaaajAiahhaHaia- gritaba de dolor.

–lla... lla... mare... a la... policía – dijo el director casi con un hilo de voz.

–no, no los llame, lo que menos necesito es que XANA controle a alguien armado. Tienen que irse todos, aprovechen que Jim no se le pasa el dolor. Director entienda, tiene que evacuar la escuela –

–entiendo... que usted... esta loco – dicho esto rápidamente el director se fue sacando a su hija de ahí olvidándose enteramente de sus otros alumnos.

El profesor de repente los miro –y usted, no oyeron, también tienen que irse – les reclamo sin dejar de apuntar con el arma a Jim.

Odd estaba nervioso y Yumi parcialmente en shock, fue Ulrich el primero en hablar –Yumi, Odd, Jeremie vámonos, es mejor irnos – el castaño tomo a Yumi del brazo para instarla a irse y ella le acompaño, Odd por otra parte no necesitó de excusa ya estaba camino de la puerta con un tic en la ceja. Jeremie solamente se quedo parado.

–pro... pro... fesor – dijo el rubio de lentes como si le costara hablar.

–Jeremie no te dije que te fueras, es peligroso – contesto sin dejar de apuntar con el arma a Jim.

–respóndame una cosa por favor – dijo muy nervioso casi a punto de salir corriendo.

–Jeremie, no estamos en clases – respondió con enfado.

–Jeremie vámonos ahora, no tenemos para que quedarnos, lo mejor es irnos – dijo Ulrich desde mas atrás con Yumi aun tomada por el brazo.

–vete ahora, hazle caso –

–solo es una pregunta – dijo llamando la atención del hombre enfrente, pero sin hacer que lo mirara –¿su nombre verdadero es Aland Marcos le Grand? – termino y se quedo callado esperando la respuesta.

Aland abrió los ojos como platos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico y con un tímido –si ese es – le respondió –¿cómo es que tu...? – Iba a preguntarle como supo Jeremie algo tan secreto, pero el chico de golpe le soltó la historia de su encuentro con una chica pelirosada a través de la computadora.

Sin dar crédito a sus oídos bajo su arma involuntariamente. –Aelita ¿viva? Pero si XANA la borro¿cómo es posible que, Hace un año que perdí todo contacto con ella ¿cómo, cómo? –

Jeremie se encogió de hombros –me pidió que le diera un mensaje señor – dijo tímidamente –ella dijo que XANA lanzo una ataque igual que hace un año, y que su vida esta en peligro –

El profesor gesticulo una sonrisa torcida como respuesta, lo confundían miles de ideas todas se atropellaban en su mente.

–¿en que región estaba? – dijo de repente.

–mm... –

–de Lyoko¿Jeremie donde estaba ella cuando se comunico contigo? –

–ah... dijo algo sobre un bosque y una torre –

–el bosque, que hace ahí la ultima vez que me comunique con ella fue en la región del desierto –

El chico otra vez se encogió de hombros sin entender nada –¿y yo que le digo? –

–tu no le dirás nada, ahora mismo te vas con ellos de la escuela – apuntando a los tres chicos que se quedaron escuchando la conversación –tienen que aprovechar que Jim esta tendido...

El maestro miro de repente a donde se dejo caer Jim pero él ya no estaba ahí. Rápidamente alzo el arma esperando un ataque de sorpresa de cualquier parte, pero solo había silencio.

–así de herido como esta Jim ya no le sirve, XANA se fue por otro mas que controlar, tienen que salir de la escuela ahora –

–pero señor... –

–no, tu te vas con Ulrich y Yumi –

–yo solamente quería hablar un poco con Aeli... –

–¡no, con XANA suelto es peligroso estar cerca mío, ahora escapa – dicho esto se fue corriendo camino de las habitaciones, dejando a un chico con sentimientos encontrados.

–pero si solamente quería hablar un poco con ella – lamento en voz baja.

–Jeremie vámonos – reprocho Ulrich desde el pasillo –con Jim así de loco es peligroso quedarse –

–¿Jim, que pasa con él¿Por qué el pro... digo el señor Aland le disparo a Jim? –

–asumo que por lo mismo que a Dorothy – dijo la nipona.

–¿le disparo a Dorothy la enfermera? –

–no, nada que ver – Yumi se soltó de la aprensiva mano del castaño y le contó brevemente a Jeremie lo que ocurrió antes en el pasillo con Sissy, y después en la enfermería con Dorothy.

–entonces esos fueron los ruidos que escuche, su pelea con Sissy –

–lo que sea que este pasando, da la impresión que nuestro "profesor" (haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos) lo sabe mejor que nadie – dijo la chica.

–oculta algo mas, y tiene relación con esa tal XANA que tu también mencionaste Jerm – dijo Ulrich secundando a la chica de negro.

–muy lindo, luego lo convierten en novela de misterio – intervino Odd –tenemos que irnos –

Minutos después en la habitación de Jeremie, la chica pelirosada se quedo esperando desde la pantalla de la computadora portátil que regresara el chico con noticias sobre le Grand, se alegro mucho al ver a dicho hombre aparecerse por la puerta de la habitación.

–Aelita, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verte –

–señor le Grand, esta vivo que bien significa que XANA no lo encontró –

–Aelita te equivocas XANA si me encontró y trato de matarme – ella contuvo un suspiro.

–¿no esta lastimado verdad? – pregunto la chica de ojos verdes él se froto la nuca vendada y asintió –¿es grave? – él lo negó con la cabeza.

–¿Dónde estas? –

–me encuentro en el bosque – dijo ella mientras caminaba por un sendero bajo la sombra de un tronco virtual –aquí las pulsaciones son fuertes – dijo sintiendo como retumbaban en el suelo.

–XANA debió infectar una torre tan pronto despertó, Aelita tienes que encontrarla y desactivarla, para eso usa el código de acceso universal –

–se refiere a "CODE: LYOKO", lo haré pero no se cual torre pueda ser –

Aland se quedo pensativo un minuto mirándola a los ojos –las pulsaciones parece que son alguna clase de fenómeno que acompaña a XANA cuando despierta – reflexiono en voz alta –Aelita, sigue las pulsaciones hasta su origen – dijo decidido.

–¿esta seguro? –

–es un presentimiento pero confía en mi – dijo animándola –tratare de llegar hasta el laboratorio y ayudarte – la chica le sonrió y desapareció de la pantalla –si XANA no me encuentra primero – se dijo preocupado.

Miro por la ventana y vio a Dorothy caminando afuera como si tuviera resaca. Se acordó de lo sucedido y penso que con XANA cerca no seria fácil llegar a la fabrica. De pronto vio como dos hombre se acercaban a la rubia, vestían gorras y uniformes, eran policías.

–mierda, me lo harán todo mas difícil – luego salió por la puerta.

En Lyoko la chica pelirosada, corría por un sendero siguiendo el sentido de las pulsaciones que se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, le dio la impresión que el señor le Grand estaba en lo correcto con su presentimiento. En minutos hallo la fuente, una torre alta rodeada por una tétrica aura roja.

–tiene que ser esta... Uh... ¿qué es eso? – su ultima expresión fue referida a una extraña criatura que caminaba por el sendero de la torre. Era pequeña con cuatro patas mecánicas, una gran cabeza café, con un ojo rojo, se movía de un lado a otro haciendo un gracioso ruido con su patas. En su frente Aelita vio el mismo símbolo parecido a un ojo que vio antes en las torres. No tuvo dudas, era una criatura que XANA había creado para defender esa torre, si no la eliminaba la eliminaría a ella.

Caminaba por los pasillos (corría mejor digo) tratando de llegar furtivamente al edificio de las calderas cuando escucho hablar en su dirección –es él... – de improviso vio al director junto a un oficial de policía, este le ordeno que se quedara quieto pero lo ignoro y salió corriendo fuera del edificio, solo para chocar de frente con su compañero –alto o disparo – dijo el segundo policía mientras le apuntaba con su arma. Sin saber que hacer trato de escaparse pero de un golpe el primer policía lo tiro al piso.

–miren chicos ahí esta – dijo Ulrich volcando la atención de los otros tres sobre la escena. Vieron como los oficiales desarmaban al le Grand y le ponían esposas en las muñecas.

–sabia que esto terminaría así – dijo Odd haciéndose el entendido.

A la sombra de un árbol la chica de ojos verdes al fin concibió un modo de pasar a ese monstruo mecánico, se paro en el sendero a una distancia prudente y empezó a cantar una nota en un tono muy bajo. El pequeño insecto mecánico la vio y cargo corriendo hacia ella, entonces el suelo que pisaba desapareció, moviendo frenéticamente sus patitas el pequeño monstruo cayo al vacío, al final una columna de luz emergió desde abajo. Alegre la chica de un salto acrobático supero el agujero y corrió a todo lo que pudo hacia la torre.

En la escuela los oficiales ya se disponían a llevarse a le Grand para interrogarlo, cuando apareció Jim cojeando por entre los arboles. Uno de los oficiales se le acerco para tratar de ayudarle. Esta de sobra decir que Aland grito y suplico que no se acercaran al gordo de rojo, pero no le hicieron caso. Igual que con Sissy, Dorothy y Jim antes, él policía fue atacado por un gas negroviolaceo que surgió de repente de la boca del herido profesor.

Aelita entro en la torre, desde la entrada camino tranquilamente los seis o siete metro que la separaban del centro de la plataforma, encendiendo los anillos del piso al caminar. De pie sobre el punto central su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz espectral y como jalada por una cuerda invisible se elevo en el aire.

El oficial se tira al piso haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su voluntad, pero poco a poco la fría voz se imponía. Aland forcejeaba tratando de escaparse del otro policía.

Suavemente Aelita llego a una plataforma chica en la cima de la torre, una pantalla holografía semitransparente apareció frente a ella.

El policía junto a Jim se puso de pie, sus ojos mostraban rabia y su frente un ojo negro.

Aelita puso su mano en la pantalla para así identificarse.

AELITA

Saco su arma y apunto a le Grand, este vio pasar su vida frente a él.

CODE: LYOKO

De pronto el ojo negro en la frente del policía desapareció, sin saber que hacia bajo su arma.

Desde la plataforma superior la pelirosada vio como las pantallas holograficas de la torre caían dejándolo todo en oscuridad, luego desde el fondo de la misma un gran destello surgió.

En el patio de la escuela los oficiales, incluyendo al que trato de matar a le Grand y que ya había salido de esa especie de trance otra vez lo sujetaron, dispuestos a llevárselo. Cuando vieron aparecer una enorme esfera de luz que lentamente creció hasta tragárselos a todos. El tiempo para ellos se detuvo, pero para otros retrocedió.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció le Grand se vio a si mismo en el aula de ciencias, se sentía desorientado y confuso ignorando a los alumnos que lo miraban, no entendía completamente la experiencia que acababa de ocurrirle. Vio de repente la pizarra de espalda a él y reconoció de inmediato las ecuaciones químicas escritas ahí, era su letra el tema de las reacciones ácido base que estuvo enseñando esa misma mañana¿cómo era posible¿Acaso esa luz que vio lo transporto al aula de ciencias? Y si era así nada más ¿cómo apareció eso en la pizarra? Él estaba seguro que la borro después del accidente con las luces ¿cómo reapareció eso escrito?. De pronto se hizo consiente de su cabeza y se percato que la venda en su nuca ya no estaba, de hecho tampoco la herida estaba. Esto no tenia sentido era ilógico, miro su reloj involuntariamente y ahí tuvo la mas sorprendente y asombrosa revelación de ese día. Según su reloj eran las 8:45 AM, era como un sueño el día se había de hecho reiniciado.

–_¡viaje por el tiempo! – _penso con asombro y excitación –_el programa que XANA creo durante el estasis¡realmente sirve para viajar en el tiempo!_ – Reflexiono sobre lo ocurrido, dando así espacio a una idea sobre lo que posiblemente hacia dicho programa – _mi nuca no se curo simplemente aun no se lesiona¡porque estoy devuelta en el pasado!_ – penso con felicidad diciendo lo ultimo en voz baja. Habría seguido con su entusiasmo por este descubrimiento, si el alboroto del salón provocado por cierta chica de negro no lo hubiera hecho despertar.

–¿qué paso, por que estoy aquí¿Dónde están Ulrich Odd y Jeremie¿qué hago yo aquí en clases? – dijo ella.

–¿de que hablas Yumi? – dijo una chica sentada cerca de ella –acabamos de entrar a clases, recién empezamos el tema de reacciones ácido bases esta en la pizarra mira – reprocho asombrada del inusual comportamiento de su compañera.

–¿ácido bases, Pero si pasamos esa materia esta mañana en clases – dijo confundida.

–Yumi no se a que clase asististe, pero recién el profesor lo esta enseñando – dijo un chico de otro asiento.

–a ninguna y no me miren como si estuviera loca yo se lo que digo. Esta clase con esta materia y sentada aquí mismo, ya la tuve esto ya ocurrió –

–ah... es eso – dijo otro chica capturando toda la atención de la nipona y de paso la del resto de la audiencia –se llama "déjà vu" y es la sensación de estar viviendo en el presente algo que ya paso, pero es solo un juego de tu mente nada mas claro – acabo la chica ya sintiéndose toda una psicóloga.

–estoy segura que esto no es un "déjà vu" – dijo enfadada de que no le creyeran –profesor usted estaba ahí también Sissy lo golpeo, y es cosa negra que saltaba de una persona a otra ¿lo recuerda? – el profesor palideció al escucha eso.

–Yumi – dijo el profesor con tono severo interrumpiéndola –creo que el resto dela clase ya escucho bastante de sus ocurrencias –

–no estoy mintiendo ¿por qué lo haría? – dijo disgustada –le disparo a Jim y llego la policía intentaron arrestarlo... –

–¡Señorita Ishiyama! – grito de pronto el profesor con ojos llenos de ira –afuera... ahora – nadie en el aula movía un músculo.

Sin muchas ganas Yumi obedeció la orden, en silencio salió seguida de la mirada de todos. El profesor también salió al pasillo cerro la puerta tras el la tomo del brazo y caminando casi al doble del paso de la chica le dijo.

–Yumi ¿sabrías guardar un secreto? –

Continua... Capitulo 6

* * *

Que les pareció este capitulo T.T lamento mucho la enorme tardanza pero espero no haber decepcionado con este capitulo. Les prometo que el siguiente lo empiezo a escribir de inmediato y así acortar la espera. Bueno espero sus reviews con comentarios saludos sugerencias o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme... solo hagan click en el botoncito GO de aquí abajo... adiós. 


End file.
